


Owned

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never deny Treize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pervy Potluck

Zechs wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Treize that he could put the fucking thing in his own ass, but he didn't. He couldn't. He could never deny Treize. Kneeling naked, with his legs spread, his hair lose falling down his shoulders, and his chin being lifted by the tip of Treize's riding crop, Zechs could only show his acceptance by lowering his eyes.

He could still see Treize approving smile, though, and Zechs had to consciously fight the urge to close his hands into fists. He hated that smile. He bared everything and anything for Treize; he became his sex toy, his submissive partner, his furniture, his love. And he even bared that insufferable smile.

He would bare this too.

A blindfold covered Zechs eyes, Treize's fingers lingering for just a moment. Then Treize's fingers tangled in Zechs' hair, pulling his head back, so far back his neck hurt, and then Treize's mouth was on his, rough and demanding. Zechs kissed him back, thanking him for the small reward.

Treize pushed him back and Zechs straightened his back again, waiting. Moments later something was pressing against Zechs' lips, and he obediently parted them, letting the object being shoved inside his mouth. It was longer than Treize's cock but not as thick. It tasted like wood, a baton maybe? Zechs sucked the object, feeling the slightly rough texture, trying to slick it as much as possible.

In and out and in and out.

By the time Treize pulled the object away, Zechs' jaw ached.

"On your hands and knees." Treize's voice sent a shiver down Zech's back.

He allowed himself one deep breath before he obeyed, keeling on hands and knees and resting his forehead on the floor, ass high in the air. He immediately felt the wooden shaft pressing against his entrance, and Zechs forced himself to relax. It would be better if he relaxed.

Treize teased his entrance for a few moments and Zechs forced himself to remain still, letting Treize do as he wanted, like he always did. Then he was being penetrated, slowly and steady, and when Treize gave the order, Zechs fucked himself on the mysterious object, thrusting his ass up towards it, pain and pleasure mixing, and drowning in that intense feeling of being owned, completely owned.

In and out and in and out.

Zechs waited as long as he could. He curled his fingers on the carpet and bit his lip several times, but in the end, Treize won, like he always did, and Zechs begged for release. And this time, Treize rewarded him, and Zechs came, hard, screaming Treize's name.


End file.
